


Finding You In The Chaos

by Chegaris



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park later if you squint, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, minhyun is oblivious, nielwoon later if you squint, seongwu is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chegaris/pseuds/Chegaris
Summary: Where Seongwu makes a bet to woo Minhyun but finds himself falling instead.--In all honesty Seongwoo is not interested in this kind of bet. He is only doing the stuff to keep his reputation. The society has a really dumb way to measure someone worthiness indeed. Yet, it is all about survival of the fittest and Seongwoo here is just trying to survive.





	Finding You In The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone  
> First of all Happy Onghwang Week! :)) 
> 
> Sadly I have been able to finish this story on time.  
> Still my ambitious self wants to participate badly in the fest,  
> so I decided to divide this into two.  
> Hopefully the next part will be finished soon. 
> 
> Notes on age:  
> Ha Sungwoon - 4th yr  
> Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel - 3rd yr  
> Park Woojin, Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung - 1st yr
> 
> Please enjoy~

 

Seongwoo is  _ this  _ close to giving up. Let his reputation be damned, Hwang Minhyun is indeed something. He has given the guy so many things yet none of it gets appreciated.  **None** . 

—

The bouquet had stood out, red in colors and big in size. Lots of people had stared at it in awe. When it finally landed on Minhyun’s laps, cries of disbelieve and envy could be heard from all over the place. Seongwoo was proud until he realized Minhyun didn’t look impressed. 

Instead, the guy started to sneeze uncontrollably, “I hate flowers” uttered him with reddening eyes and watery nose. A fucking pollen allergy had ruined his first attempt.

Soon after the incident, they had their midterm weeks. It was hell of a week. Couple days into it, what else did a hardworking student need aside from a cup of exquisite coffee to keep them awake? Seongwoo had actually go to the other side of the town to fetch a cup of the most expensive and rare coffee in world. 

He left it on Minhyun’s study desk in the library with a simple post it, “I’ll always cheer on you. Ong.” If it isn’t romantic, Seongwoo doesn’t know what is. 

Not until an hour later, Minhyun approached him with the same cup of coffee. Seongwoo had prepared himself to receive some grateful words, probably with a little flirtatious remarks. To say that he was shock when Minhyun put the cup in front of him is an understatement.

“I can’t drink coffee. I appreciate the thought, but you better drink it yourself,” explained Minhyun. 

“It’s Esmeralda— _ the competition winning bean that everyone wants to try _ ,” claimed him exasperatedly. 

Minhyun only looked at him funnily. Puzzled. 

How can someone his age doesn’t drink coffee? Aside from the fact that he is an avid coffee lover, drinking coffee is the current trends these day. Whether you like it or not, you drink coffee for lifestyle. 

“It will still taste bitter,” Minhyun crunched his nose disapprovingly.

Seongwoo wanted to rebut the statement. No one should be so unappreciative toward this precious gem. The bitterness is the exact key! The bet reminds him to keep his mouth shut though. No matter how weird, he still need to sleep with Hwang Minhyun, the good-looking cold nerd.

In all honesty Seongwoo is not interested in this kind of bet. He is only doing the stuff to keep his reputation. The society has a really dumb way to measure someone worthiness indeed. Yet, it is all about survival of the fittest and Seongwoo here is just trying to survive. 

—

Seongwoo sighs at the box lying nicely on the back seat of his car. It supposed to be another present for Minhyun, a set of Comme des Garcon t-shirt and cardigan. He can already imagine Minhyun in them. The guy always looks good in white t-shirt, but the weather has dropped down in the past week so cardigan will be needed. Seongwoo hasn’t see him in one, but light brown seems like a good color to complement his white skin.

It is not that Seongwoo has started to notice how gorgeous the man is. He just think that he has to start putting some thoughts to his purchase to win this game. Everyone loves expensive stuffs and Comme is not that expensive for Seongwoo anyway. If their heart logo is somehow similar with Minhyun’s pretty eyes, it is definitely coincidental. He didn’t pay that much attention really.

“This is too burdensome for me to receive. I am grateful though I don’t know why are you showering me with gifts I don’t need. We are not even friends,” explained Minhyun back then while pushing the box back to Seongwoo’s hand.

Usually Seongwoo doesn’t care of insignificant things other than his goal.  _ To be the best of the best, the coolest of the coolest.  _ That is what his mom has taught him. The only way for society to accept him. The only way Seongwoo knows to live. Yet, there’s Hwang Minhyun defying all society norms and it irks Seongwoo to the bone.

How could this guy be so careless of what people think about him? Most people will jump at a chance to hang out, or even to be seen with Seongwoo as he holds the top spot in social hierarchy. Minhyun though seems so indifferent about it all. Like he doesn’t care whether he’s going to top the hierarchy or not. Deep down, Seongwoo wishes he can be that brave. 

— 

“Rupi Kaur, huh?” Seongwoo muses as he takes a peek of the book Minhyun is holding on his lap before he makes himself comfortable beside the black-haired. 

Minhyun throws him something similar to an annoyed look that he ignores. In a way, Seongwoo understands the need to be left alone when he is enjoying a book. However, Seongwoo wants to be careless today.

_ “People do not die from wounds caused by other people, people die when they forget they are more than the pain”  _

It’s one of the excerpts from Rupi Kaur Seongwoo held close in heart. He really doesn’t mean to do anything when decides to recite it. Certainly he doesn’t expect Minhyun to whip his head so fast, recognizing the words. 

It is funny how there are probably hundreds of lines in the book, yet they can remember the same thing. 

“I don’t peg you as someone who reads poetry,” says Minhyun amusedly, not a tinge of judgement hinted on his tone. 

Every time he shows an interest in poetry, his friends will ask him to ‘ _ Stop being a sap Seongwoo’ _ . The funny thing is that Seongwoo isn’t trying to be one. He truly finds comfort in between those intertwining words. It is frustrating really to be called at for something that you really enjoy. 

“Don’t your Professor tell you to not judge a book by its cover, Hwang?” replies him lightly. 

Minhyun has smiled at his remarks. Seongwoo rarely sees Minhyun’s smile. There is a reason why people call him a cold nerd. But then, Seongwoo thinks that they really need to reconsider the title. Someone who can smile softly like that certainly isn’t cold. Seongwoo need to remind himself that he is not mesmerized by a smile. Especially when it is not even a full smile!

They end up talking a lot, from poetry to music, movies and just everything in general. In the end Seongwoo is the one who needs to remind himself to not judge a book by its cover.

—

_ “He’s a poetry book. _

_ You must read every letter, _

_ and digest every word. _

_ Every part of his pains _

_ a part of a bigger picture. _

_ You can’t love him,  _

_ if you do not intend on  _

_ reading every page, _

_ and learning how to  _

_ comprehend every piece of him.” _

 

_ \-- will you let me learn? Zen at 5. Ong.--  _

 

Minhyun finds the yellow post-it stucks in between pages of his textbook. It is such a cringe worthy act that amuses him dearly. Does that popular Ong Seongwoo really ask him on a date through a poet? It does explain the nature of those sudden gifts, but Minhyun is not convinced that a date is what the other has in mind. Those who were rumored as Seongwoo’s date are known to be so good-looking or charming. Minhyun is sure he doesn’t belong in any of those. Still, he can’t deny that Seongwoo has chosen his poet well and it will be such a waste of pretty words if they doesn’t manage to deliver its point. 

That is how Minhyun ends up in Zen at 5. 

_ (whether those words have also tugged Minhyun’s heart, it is up to him to disclose) _

\--

Zen is that unpopular place in their campus. Aside from its close proximity to campus, it doesn’t boost anything else worth visiting. It isn’t what students called “instagrammable” place nor it offers exquisite food choices that cater to students taste. For that exact reason Seongwoo decides to choose the place as their meeting point. 

As expected, the place is almost deserted when he comes. This kind of setting will save them from the curious glances and awkward explaining that he has to do should someone sees him with Minhyun. Also, it serves to save him from embarrassment if Minhyun decides to not show up. At this point Seongwoo is used to disappointment when it comes to Minhyun. 

The clock is currently at 4.50. It is actually understandable why Minhyun hasn’t shown up yet, but Seongwoo can already see an ending to this. Why would he bother pulling something like that? Seongwoo is still debating whether he should take his leave or not when the bells on the front door chimes in. 

“Minhyun-hyung!” Seongwoo hears the boy in the counter greets excitedly. 

Wait.. Seongwoo knows the boy. It is Woojin, the 1st year from his dance club. The boy has such an amazing skill that Seongwoo himself has to admit its greatness. However, unlike the charm he exudes on stage, Woojin is very quiet in real life making him almost ‘forgettable’ generally.

The said quiet self is currently nowhere to be seen though. The Woojin right now excitedly drags Minhyun around the counter to show him something Seongwoo can’t see, “I manage to not burn it this time! Try it, hyung,” 

From afar Seongwoo watches as Minhyun laughs gleefully at the boy’s energetic moves, obediently opening his mouth when Woojin shoves something to his. 

Based on Seongwoo’s observation in the past couple of days, he has encountered a lot of this gleeful Minhyun. The guy is actually not a cold person at all. It is true that he doesn’t interact with lots of people (which is why he might seem cold and distant), but to those that he interacts with, Minhyun becomes like this adorable cat that you can’t help to coo at. It feels funny how Seongwoo wants Minhyun to show that side to him as well; especially when he laughs happily like this. 

After chatting up with Woojin for awhile, Minhyun finally looks around. His eyes instantly meet Seongwoo’s who has not manage take his eyes away from the taller figure. Minhyun immediately goes back to his rigid self and Seongwoo is left with an unexplainable loss in his chest. 

“Hi,” Seongwoo tries to give Minhyun his best smile when the taller has shortened their distance. 

Minhyun gives him an awkward bow (‘ _ who the hell bow at his date? But it’s cute’ Seongwoo mentally slaps himself) _

“I saw your note. Pierre Alex Jeanty’s,” explains Minhyun with his usual curt tone, very different with the one he has used with the kid. 

“I reckon this means you’ll let me learn?” teases Seongwoo playfully.

He only wants to tease the guy because of his curt tone. Realizing how dense the guy is, Seongwoo has specifically mentioned his interest in the note. Yet, this guy still act as if Seongwoo is inviting him for a fight. 

Or that what Seongwoo had thought, because he certainly doesn’t expect Minhyun to become so red after his tease. The taller seems to know the meaning of this meeting after all. 

Unfortunately Seongwoo’s mouth decides to outrun his mind at this exact moment as the word ‘cute’ is uttered loudly in the silence of the cafe. 

While all eyes in the cafe, who luckily only consist of 1 very confused barista, 3 curious customers, and an undisturbed dog, suddenly go to Seongwoo, the latter can’t help but to hide his face in embarrassment. 

Minhyun’s face has impossibly turned 3 shades redder after the implication of Seongwoo’s word has dawned him.

After some brief seconds, Seongwoo finally finds courage to lift up his head. This time when their eyes meet, they manage smile knowingly before exploding in laughter altogether.

Maybe this is a good sign. 

— 

When Woojin asked Minhyun regarding his date on the next day, Minhyun had answered that it had gone well. It is a well as in Minhyun’s standard where he doesn’t have any precedent dates to compare it with. Still, he managed to reach that conclusion because: 

  1. even though Minhyun managed to embarrass himself a few times during the date, but Seongwoo came at par with him in this term.
  2. they both managed to find out lots of similarities, like their love for midnight snacks, their interest in indie music, their enthusiasm for goods movies and of course their fondness in poetry and beautiful excerpt in general
  3. they scheduled 2nd date; movie date



The movie date turns to many other movie dates. Seongwoo was adamant to bring him to a cinema at first, but being a scholarship student that he is, Minhyun feels that sitting in a cinema is a kind of luxury that he can live without. So in the end they have them in Minhyun’s cramped dorm room.

Soon having Seongwoo around has become mundane. Minhyun is now used to have Seongwoo to listen to his rambles, to share his happiness with, to soothe him on a bad day, or simply to just be there for him. The kind of existence Minhyun wishes he can fulfill for Seongwoo as well. 

The progress surprises him as Minhyun always pegs himself as an individualist. Yet he relies on Seongwoo so easily that it has started to scare him. 

Dependency on people will hurt. That is what Minhyun has learned in the small span of his life, but more than all that Minhyun comes to realize that he is more afraid to lose Seongwoo.

Absentmindedly Minhyun plays with the hair on his lap, listening to Seongwoo ramble about the extra credit in the movie. He wonders when did he become so used to this; to the shared space, their touching skin, and the extra weight on his lap. Is this what people reckon as dating? It is sure feel nice. So, can he call Seongwoo his boyfriend now? 

Losing himself in thought, Minhyun doesn’t realize that he has voiced his questions out loud, nor does he realize how Seongwoo has jerked up from his lying position. Seongwoo eyes the man before him for awhile, concerned lacing his handsome figure. 

They stay like that for awhile until Minhyun finally snaps from his trance. He throws Seongwoo a questioning look until the younger caress his cheek softly. 

Minhyun has a lots of questions for Seongwoo. Why does he suddenly stares at him like that? What does he have in mind? Will he think about him after he get back to his place like Minhyun does every time he leave? Is this love? Does he feel it too? But all of those questions seem to disappear with the touch, replaced by a thousand of butterflies going haywire on his stomach. 

“Yes Minhyun we are dating,” Seongwoo has said softly, cupping his cheek and pecking his lips in the process. It is a mere collision of two objects, but it is enough to make Minhyun’s heart beats so fast that it has become the only sound filling his ear. Minhyun almost misses Seongwoo next words,”You can call Ong Seongwoo your boyfriend now,”

Their first kiss is sloppy and wet. Minhyun bumps Seongwoo’s head a couple of times in the process, accidentally biting too hard at some points and clashing their teeth at another. Still, he will call it  _ magic _ .

 

_ Dance beneath the stars  _

_ as you drink in the night. _

_ Let the thunder overtake you  _

_ as lightning fills the sky. _

_ Feel the force of nature _

_ penetrate your skin _

_ Spin with the world _

_ as the magic sinks in _

 

It was the poet that Seongwoo had stuck on his history essay couple of days ago. He conceitedly thought that he understood it all until he experiences this. This where their touch burns and caress each other at the same time. This where Minhyun can picture Seongwoo, his constellation, and the whole universe while having his eyes close. This where fire burning his whole body but he doesn’t want to let go. Can’t.

“Did you feel this way too, with those people?” asks Minhyun, his breaths are labored, ghosting over Seongwoo’s.

“No.. Never” At that moment Minhyun doesn’t care even it is just a lie. He can only feel Seongwoo as he captures Minhyun’s lips in his once again,

Again,

And again.

—

The next day Minhyun finds another post-it in his organic chemistry textbook. By now the arrival of it doesn’t surprise Minhyun anymore. In fact he is kind of waiting for it to come. However today, the choice of color is a bit intriguing as Seongwoo never uses pink-colored post it before. 

When Minhyun opens his textbook to look at it clearer, there he finds a heart-shaped post it and a picture of smiling Seongwoo. Right below the picture Seongwoo writes a date; their anniversary. 

 

_ I told him I was lost in this world _

_ and he smiled, _

_ because he was too, _

_ we were all lost somehow, _

_   but we didn’t care, _

_   we had in the chaos, _

_   found each other. _

 

_ P.s: keep my picture save! -Your Ongcheongie _

 

Minhyun doesn’t even try to fight the smile that has bloomed in his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> That will be all for now.  
> To not ruin the happy mood i'll decide to leave the angst part for late :) 
> 
> The poems are obviously not mine. There are no working title on any of them so i'll tag them as follow:  
> 1st - Rupi Kaur (I rly love her.. if you're interested in contemporary poems please read hers. they are all magnificent)  
> 2nd - Pierre Alex Jeanty (for the time when u're feeling down and need someone to say sweet things to you ;))  
> 3rd - Christy Ann Martine  
> 4th - Atticus  
> I came across the last two through Google cause apparently finding poems that match the atmosphere is pretty hard. Still I found lots of good poems from both. Though I can't say much on their style yet. 
> 
> So hope you enjoy this first part.  
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
